


With Nothing In Between

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks so fuck-able in his Miley Cyrus costume. That's pretty much the whole story.</p><p>Or the one that was inspired by the drunk Narry pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Nothing In Between

This is it. Take Me Home World Tour is officially over and the only thing left is the after party.

When Niall first learnt that their last tour date is going to be a couple days after Halloween, he was thrilled. It meant that the after party was going to absolutely aces. On top of that, it was going to be in _Japan_.

 

Niall was a bit annoyed when Harry wouldn’t tell him what he was dressing up as. He even tried asking Lou (Teasdale) but she was too good at keeping secrets. 

And when Niall first saw Harry’s costume tonight, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. 

There he was, standing in his half-naked glory dressed in tight orange short shorts with his major nipples covered up under the black tapes, the tapes each forming an X. His curly hair was done up in two small round bundles atop his head and of course he was had a giant foam finger. Needless to say, Niall was so close to fucking Harry right there and then in the middle of the club.

 

Hours have gone by and Niall honestly cannot remember how much he has had to drink. He has stopped counting after an hour, or so he can only guess. And he can vaguely remember spotting Harry with Lou whilst posing like he was Miley Cyrus, his foam finger poised in front of his crotch coyly. 

Niall subconsciously hooks his thumbs in the pockets of his studded shorts. The damn shorts seemed like a brilliant idea before he tried to sit. Apparently studded shorts are not the best for sitting, who’d have guessed it? What he really wants to do right now is take of his shorts so that he can sit down somewhere—anywhere—without squirming like his arse is on fire. . . which wouldn’t be that big of an exaggeration.

A grin curls Niall’s lips upwards as he spots Harry stumbling his way through a crowd of people. Niall knows that Harry is as pissed as he, if not more. For as long as they’ve been together, they have never had sex whilst drunk. No, they love each other too much for that. Or so Niall thought until tonight, anyways. Harry is practically asking for Niall to come ruin him in that skimpy costume of his. A surge of heat travels down Niall’s spine and it settles in his groin. (His dick may or may not have twitched.)

Without a second thought, Niall strides towards an unsuspecting Harry. Harry was about to talk to a random partygoer when Niall literally grabs for his hand and tugs him away from everyone. When Niall spares a quick glance backwards, he instantly regrets it. Harry’s green eyes are glazed over with alcohol but the lust in them is still crystal-clear in the way they rake up and down Niall’s frame. Niall breathes out a string of curses and quickens his pace; he’s now desperate to find the toilets. When he does spot it, he all but sprints towards the door with Harry in tow.

 

As soon as both Niall and Harry are inside the bathroom, he does a cursory check of the stalls. Luckily, they are the only ones in here right now. He turns to lock the door only to see that Harry has beat him to it.

“Smart,” he comments hoarsely right before he smashes his lips to Harry’s. That’s literally what happens: a crash between two pairs of lips. The way Niall is moving his Harry’s lips has no finesse to it, hunger and lust the only drive behind their movement. Harry seems to enjoy it as he moans long and loudly. Niall takes the chance to push his tongue past Harry’s lips. While he works on licking the taste of alcohol out of the inside of Harry’s mouth, he trails his hands down Harry’s naked chest. Harry lets out a muffled groan and that gives Niall an idea. 

Niall places both his hands over the two X’s and tease the skin underneath the outline of the tapes. Just as he can feel Harry relaxing into his touch, Niall begins to peel off the tapes slowly.

They haven’t really explored any kinks but to Niall’s relief, Harry doesn’t seem to mind the slight sting. In fact, he makes an encouraging sound.

“Take it all—all off,” Harry gasps as he breaks their kiss to catch his breath. “Please.”

And god, the way Harry says ‘please’ makes Niall’s dick harden even more. Harry sounds all desperate and wrecked even though they haven’t done anything other than kissing yet.

“Gladly,” Niall agrees. In one fluid motion, he drops to his knees and tugs at the waistband of the shorts with his teeth. It takes quite some effort to slide them down Harry’s bum as they are really tight. He wastes no time in ridding Harry of his briefs. He taps Harry’s hips, a signal between them for Harry to turn around. 

Niall holds Harry’s butt cheeks apart and goes to lick at Harry’s entrance immediately. This isn’t the time for sweet foreplay; his cock is throbbing with the need and want to be inside Harry and he’s pretty sure that Harry’s on the same page. He swirls his tongue around the inner rim inside of Harry and hums just because he know Harry loves that. After a minute of two of tongue-fucking, he slips in a finger alongside his tongue, making Harry jolt up a touch. Niall crooks his finger into Harry’s prostate the second his finger is buried to the base. He can hear Harry’s choked moans and what sounds the beginning of his names. They are going faster than the usual but Niall is blaming it on the alcohol. And like before, Harry seems to be loving it. One finger soon becomes two, and then three, all of them thrusting in and out of Harry and occasionally jabbing into Harry’s sweet spot.  
He is so glad when he hears Harry mumble out: “’M ready, ‘m ready. Jus’ fuck me now.” 

Niall gives Harry’s hole one last lick before he backs away and stands up. He has enough sense in him left to drag Harry further away from the door. (Harry has a tendency to be loud when they have sex)

While he goes to the far wall, he tries to undo his own pants one-handed. It turns out that he can’t but thankfully, Harry reads into his intentions. Clumsy finger undo his shorts so that all he has to do is literally step out of them. The boxers are way easier to get rid of with one hand. By the time Niall has Harry bent over one of the sinks, his boxers have been discarded on the floor carelessly

“Ah, shit,” Niall groans as he starts to wank himself. “Lube’s in me shorts.”

Harry whimpers. “Don’t need any,” he insists. He shoves at Niall until he has enough space between them for him to whirl around and kneel in front of Niall. He guides Niall’s erection into his mouth and suck on it. It’s not a blowjob, no not really. All Harry is doing is making Niall’s dick as wet as possible using only his spit and when Niall sees some spit dribbling down Harry’s chin, he pulls out. He’s always loved seeing Harry with his lips stretched around his cock and in his intoxicated state, he’s afraid that he might lose it too soon.

Harry doesn’t complain. He only smirks before he turns around, bent over the sink and his arse sticking out towards Niall as if to say ‘go on’.

So Harry’s the one to blame when Niall is too quick to drive himself inside Harry. He does wait once he bottoms out, it’s just that he could have gone slower. He kisses Harry messily over the length of his back and lets his fingers caress Harry’s sides. In another minute, Niall decides that he should be nice and starts to pump Harry’s cock lazily. It seems to work like magic, helping Harry’s muscles relax. 

“Ungh, move _b’fore_ I come,” Harry whines. He swivels his hips in slow figure-eight, earning a sharp gasp from Niall.

The blond pulls out halfway, still testing the grounds. But Harry makes an impatient growling noise as he pushes his arse back. They both groan at the intensity of it all, somehow still able to appreciate it through the distant haze of alcohol. It only gets better as Niall speeds up his pace, rocking himself in and out of Harry steadily. The way that Niall is holding onto Harry no space in between their bodies, not even air. Niall’s front is flush against Harry’s back with his arms wrapped around the upper part of Harry’s torso. Harry wants to grab onto something, anything, but the only within his reach is the smooth surface of the counter. Sensing that Harry’s is lost, Niall slows down a fraction to free one of his hands. With his free hand, he guides one of Harry’s large hands to his own cock and interlaces their fingers. Together, they work their fists over Harry’s leaking erection as Niall continues to fuck into Harry.

Too soon, Niall feels himself nearing his climax. Being the nice boyfriend that he is, he shifts around until he can feel the tip of his dick nudging Harry’s prostate. Harry cries out, subconsciously canting his hips to feel more of the pleasure that zings throughout his veins. Air is all but knocked out of Harry’s lungs as Niall aims directly for that spot, the sounds his hips slapping against Harry’s arse echoing around them. Broken moans tumble out of Harry’s lips and Niall makes not move to quiet him; he’s too lost in his own pleasure. 

“C’mon,” Niall growls out, flicking his wrist (and Harry’s) just as his hand is circling the tip of Harry’s dick. “Come for me.”

Harry’s mouth opens as if to cry out but no sound comes out. He releases all over his and Niall’s hands, selfishly bucking his hips into their fists. Niall could never last long after Harry orgasms and tonight is no exception. He pants out a half-arsed warning before he buries himself to the hilt inside of Harry and comes hard. The waves of pleasure wash over him like tidal waves and he simply drapes himself over Harry’s backside, losing himself in the euphoria.

When Harry starts to squirm underneath him, Niall takes that as a hint to slowly pull out of Harry. He kisses Harry on the mouth to make up for the discomfit he is causing. After that, they stay sprawled out on the cold surface for a bit, too spent (and still drunk) to care about how unsanitary this has to be. Niall rearranges himself so that he isn’t exactly crushing Harry with his weight.

 

“You should keep the costume,” Niall blurts out. “For later.”

“Hmmm,” Harry mumbles breathlessly. “Had to get Lou to do m’ hair like this.”

“Think I just like the shorts on you,” Niall deadpans, making Harry blush (well Niall can’t be sure, what with his cheeks flushed from sex).

 

A few minutes pass before they remember that they should get back to the party. Niall smiles sheepishly as he helps Harry clean up. Admittedly, he doesn’t want to see Harry get his costume back on. But then again, they can’t afford to have nudes of Harry floating around so there’s that. 

 

Back in their costume, they head out of the bathroom. And of course it has to be Olly that they bump into right outside. Olly doesn’t comment, not verbally. He simply arches a brow at them with mischief dancing in his eyes.

 

Thankfully, Niall and Harry are still drunk enough to not give a damn.


End file.
